IBC-13 revived the primetime variety show every Sunday
October 3, 2014 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 detremined to produced local variety shows in the 80's for this generation, such as Apat na Sikat, The Sharon Cunetta Show (The Megastar Sharon Cuneta), Maricel Live! (Diamond Star Maricel Soriano), Loveliness (Tanga Queen Alma Moreno), The Legend Superstar (Superstar Nora Aunor) and Awitawanan were becoming the hits to the top of the ratings. The Sunday afternoon youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! (Sunday 12:30 to 3 p.m.) which will gain ratings against rivals ASAP 19 of ABS-CBN and Sunday All Stars of GMA. Being the strong no.3 network in the country in 3-way battle for no.3 as IBC, RPN and TV5. They received recognition and awards for locally andinternationally. Now, it will change to its primetime programming with the relaunch of primetime variety shows, including the dance music show format DMZ-TV (Tuesday at 8 p.m. to 9 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891) and the musical show format Dingdong n' Lani (Sunday at 9:30 p.m. to 10:30 p.m.). Person that should be blamed on Channel 13 weekend schedule is Laurenti Dyogi, IBC Entertainment TV head for programming. He obviously wants IBC shows to struggling rate those of ABS-CBN and GMA. Hiyasmin Neri and Victor Anastacio is set to become the dance show of this generation More than just videos, the country's premiere dance music station iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) is on your TV screen in high-quality entertaiment. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. It's time for that energetic look. Every night here some hip-hoppers and sexy girls hosted the show. Actually, every Tuesday in its original broadcast, the hit shows occupying the entire IBC primetime sked. Hiyamsin Neri and TODAS mainstay Victor Anastasio will headline the primetime dance music format variety show DMZ-TV, Tuesday nights at 8 to 9 p.m., simulcast on iDMZ 891. They are also joined by KC Montero, Cara Eriguel and Jimmy Mua as co-host for the dance show. Where the dance numbers and peformers with an extravaganza to the center stage along with G-Force dancers. Meanwhile, IBC's hottest teen stars such as Abigail Macapagal, Julian Estrada, Michelle Vito and Francis Magundayao will have the dance numbers. DMZ-TV is directed by Mark Reyes and executive producers Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano. Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha will perform the show Some star power and their sterling performances. Two of Philippine showbiz’s biggest musical legends will partner up Sunday nights. Dingdong Avanzado dubbed as The Original Prince of Pop and Lani Misalucha as The Asia's Nightingale will star in the musical variety show on Philippine television Dingdong n' Lani, which is also airs on Sunday nights at 9:30 p.m. right after Born to be a Superstar. The program’s director, Jeffrey Jeturian, said they hope to bring back the glory days of variety shows on primetime television. Regarded as one of the most outstanding concert performers, multi-platinum recording artist, songwriter, director and total entertainer as the world renowned singer-songwriter and one of the newest Kapinoy, world-renowned Dingdong writes a song based on the life of a letter sender as well and multi-awarded singer and the recording artist Lani sings the love songs by request from OPM, Pinoy rock, jazz and classical will surely delight in Lani's unique vocal prowess. A night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history where it became a huge moneymaker and even earned acclaim for its wonderful production numbers. The power combination of the original prince of pop (Avanzado) and the Asia's nightingale (Misalucha) in one musical variety show for the first time ever in the ratings game conducted by Kantar Media. Features several music guests ranging the finest singers. The show features various segments of songs and dances appealing to the Filipino’s natural love for music and singing. Once again, viewers will get to see the country’s top artists perform their biggest and greatest hits and share the music scene in the music industry. Doing good in the ratings against Gandang Gabi Vice and Tim Yap Show. More viewers prefer watching Vice Ganda's show and Tim Yap's Show to the one of Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. The first of its kind on Philippine television, a musical variety show that aside from featuring the legendary duo, will also have known performers singing their songs while several features, portions, and musical production numbers that cater to the audiences. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Also featured are live singing of the hosts and performers with a live band on special episodes. With the very special guest for the country's finest singers: Basil Valdez and Joey Albert ready to have the center stage. The show is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian.